


The Start Of Something Different

by Bam4Me



Series: The Littlest Con [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 100 percent consensual ageplay, Ageplay, Blue's Clues - Freeform, Gen, June does know though, Little!Neal, Neal is very little and very cute, Peter doesn't know yet, because the fandom does NOT have enough little!neal, maybe if a few fics to the future he and el will find out, this will be the first of many fics in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not know how to title or summerize. I am sorry, I give up, just read the tags, it's literally all there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> ageninenine.tumblr.com is a blog that I am integrating for White Collar, Brooklyn Nine Nine, and Criminal Minds ageplay. Come check it out, give me ideas, talk to me. Really, talk to me. I'm so lonely.

"You sure are young today though." Mozzie greeted Neal when he got into the apartment early on a Saturday morning when Neal wasn't working that day.

Neal was sitting at the table, using coloured molding clay with newspapers spread out on the table. His tongue was poking out and he looked up when the door opened, letting out an excited 'Mozzie!' when he saw his friend.

"Yeah, I am! Wanted to be all week, but, work." He shrugged his shoulders, looking unworried and more relaxed than Mozzie had seen him in a month.

Mozzie gave him a fold smile and sat down some grocery bags on the counter, watching Neal out of the corner of his eye while he unpacked them into the fridge. Neal had one leg underneath him on the chair and was making a detailed model of June's house. At least, Mozzie could see it taking shape, it'd be detailed soon enough. "You know, what Kate would say if she saw you now?"

It'd taken nearly three years before Mozzie could say her name without either of them getting choked up, and it still hurt Neal sometimes, but when he was little was usually the best time to bring her up if they had to.

Neal wasn't phased though, smiling a small, but genuine smile as he looked up from his work. He thought about it for a moment, humming while he bit his lower lip, "She'd... say, that I was worried about something. Or that I had icky big things on my mind."

Mozzie nodded, "She would. Being suddenly so little without warning me you'd need a babysitter until you did. She'd say that you were worried about someone. Are you going to tell me who?"

Neal frowned a little, looking back at the model, but not doing much with it. "I... I think Peter suspects something about me. Thing he thinks I'm... immature? I'm not sure yet, but he knows there's something there."

Mozzie sat caddy corner to Neal at the table and gave him an encouraging look. Little Neal had a much harder time talking about things than big Neal did. "Why do you think that, kiddo?"

Neal smiled. Little him was so easy to trigger. Neal just loved being reminded how little he was, it made him light up like a firework and get eager for play time and snuggles. "I've been kinda little all week. Big and little off and on. Drew lots at work with coloured pencils. Might have let some things slip while me and Peter were together. Getting little foods instead of big, stuff like that. I think he thought I was bored and causing trouble. Didn't mean to be so little at work."

"Hmm, sounds like you could have used a babysitter last weekend instead of waiting till now."

Neal's nose wrinkled in annoyance, "Don't need a babysitter. I can do things myself, you're just worried."

"Then how come you didn't go little last week?"

"...cause I thought you would be worried while you were out of town. It wasn't me, I was worried that you would be worried."

Mozzie smiled a little. Neal was such a sweet little, he could happily be little on his own, but there's just something about having a playmate that appeals to him in the best of ways.

Kate used to be his whole world for a while because of it. She wasn't mommy, and she wasn't another little, but she was like his big sister, and always willing to play with the baby when he needed her. Or just wanted her.

Mozzie was there for him too, but he preferred to be the babysitter than anything. He would move mountains for that man if he asked him to, but there was just something about being able to pawn off a cranky little on their regular guardian at the end of the day that appealed to him deeply. He'd be there all through the night holding him while he had the grumps if he wanted, but Mozzie never had it in him to discipline either.

Peter would make a much better disciplinarian actually. No, El would be best...

Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad for them to know if they found out. He sure as hell wasn't gonna be the one to tell them, not if Neal didn't want him to, but it wouldn't be all that bad of a thing.

"How about some breakfast? I think I know one baby who hasn't eaten yet most likely."

Neal grinned at Mozzie, nodding his consent for him to make some french toast and bacon. 

Mozzie was the best.

***

"Did you even sleep last night?"

Neal frowned, honestly thinking about it. "Uh... slept at, eight? Woke up at twelve though."

Mozzie shook his head and got up to go pull the curtains in Neal's bedroom. He never really used them except for when he was little, usually because he'd be more likely to fall asleep with a pacifier in his mouth and a big open apartment was perfect for photographing adults doing things they probably shouldn't be doing.

"I know one little who I'm not letting skip their nap today."

Neal let out a small whine at that and Mozzie turned around to see a grumpy face being pushing into Neal's pillow, glaring up at him from the couch, "Not tired."

Mozzie snorted, "Yes, because you sound so awake."

Neal whined again, pushing himself off his stomach on the couch. His hair was mused terribly and he had pillow lines on his left cheek. "I'm watching my shows."

Mozzie picked up the wii controller and paused the show Neal was so adment about watching. There have been many arguments over losing Neal's spot in Blue's Clues over the years. Somebody didn't like to be interrupted when they were about to figure out the next clue.

"Now you can come back to your show at any time."

Neal gave Mozzie an annoyed pout, making Mozzie bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from commenting on how Neal was probably more tired than usual and Mozzie could easily fix that. Neal needed to be coaxed into napping, not forced.

"How about a story instead?"

Neal seemed to think about it, eyes looking to the wardrobe where he'd kept his stories in a drawer when he wasn't feeling big. "Blue's Clues story?"

Mozzie stopped himself from sighing. Why is it always Blue's Clues?

***

Mozzie heard a knock on the door and frowned. No one was supposed to be here today.

He checked to see that Neal was still napping peacefully, one hand curled around the yellow end of a pacifier while he faced away from the living room and curled his legs around a comforter.

Neal didn't twitch, so Mozzie decided to take care of this before the baby woke up and realized that someone was here to pester him into being adult again.

Not on Mozzie's watch.

Mozzie had the door unlocked and slipped out without letting whoever even see inside before he could think about it. If it was just June, he'd let her in, she's seen Neal's little side and was rather charmed by him to be honest, but he knew better than to think Neal would be okay if someone else found out.

Peter was giving him a weird look, "Am I not allowed in anymore?"

Mozzie glared, "Neal's sleeping."

Peter looked down at his watch. He was at least wearing casual clothes, so chances of them having been called into the office were slim. "It's eleven. Isn't that kind of late for sleeping in?"

Mozzie shook his head, "He didn't sleep last night, I made him take a nap. He was being surly."

Peter snorted a little, "Neal in a bad mood, sure that went well."

Mozzie rolled his eyes, "If this is a social visit, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you want verification that he's in there, sleeping, and nothing illegal is going on, that I'll call you a jerk and give you a ten minute lecture before I let you. Worth it?"

Peter cringed, "Not really, I guess. But I would like clarification that he's okay?"

Mozzie thought about that for a minute before opening the door and going back in. He didn't let Peter come in himself until he'd checked on Neal first.

Neal was wearing oversized pajama pants and shirt, faced away from the door so neither of them could see his paci, a good thing because he still had it in for sure. The tv was off again and the living room had been cleared up of the baby books and blocks Neal had been playing with earlier, and the only proof that Neal had been using clay that morning in the kitchen was the dark green colour dye that had stained Neal's hands, both covered though.

Everything was clean once more, just like Neal liked it when he wasn't feeling big.

Peter gave him a slightly suspicious look before shaking his head. "Fine, he's alive, just make sure he stays that way. Is he sick?"

"No, just tired."

Peter nodded, "Okay. El wants you to go to a new cafe she found this week, tomorrow, and I was thinking about asking Neal to come to a ball game and then taking him to see a museum outside his radius since he's been bugging me about it all week. Any objections?"

Mozzie hummed a little, "We'll see. Later. When Neal wakes up. He might not be up for going anywhere this weekend, and I'm loath to leave him by himself."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I could stay with him instead?"

"Not an option. Neal being surly isn't something I'd inflict on someone else, even if they are a fed."

Peter nodded slowly, "Okay. I guess I'll get an answer later then?"

"Yes, now, go away."

Peter just sighed and tried not to wake Neal up while he left. Obviously, something was amiss and he planned in figuring things out.

***

"So, does he think I'm a stupid baby now?"

Mozzie sighed, nudging Neal a little further towards the sink to wash his hands, still covered in dye, once more before lunch. The baby had woken up from his nap, looking renewed and ready to play till his socks fell off, at around eleven thirty. It was lunch time now and Mozzie was telling him about how Peter wanted to spend the day with him tomorrow.

Why couldn't El and Peter just hang out together like a normal couple?

Really. It's almost like they're trying to get Neal and Mozzie to be a part of their tiny fucked up family too. Mozzie paused to reboot his brain for a moment before shaking his head and putting out plates with Neal's favorite mozzarella and basil grilled cheese on sourdough and his own veggie stir fry (using veggies that Neal wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole) next to him.

Neal flopped into the chair next to Mozzie and gave him a pointed questioning look. "Should I try harder to be big outside of the house? Cause it's not like I mean to do it all the time, just sometimes you feel littler than normal."

Mozzie smiled, "I know that, Neal. Peter doesn't think you're a baby, he just wants to spend the day with you tomorrow out of some demented idea that you can become friend with a person that imprisoned you."

Neal couldn't hold back the small grin he gave at Mozzie's ranting words. Mozzie didn't like that someone had taken the baby from him and Kate one bit, and he voiced this opinion a lot, usually directed towards calling Neal a turncoat for snuggling up to his captors.

Snuggling should be firmly reserved for Mozzie and June now days. The more for them, the better.

"Peter's just trying to be nice. I was buggin and buggin him all week about the gallery outside my radius, and he's probably just trying to make sure I don't bug him next week too."

Mozzie nodded, "Yes, because bugging is what you are best at."

Neal bounced a little in the chair, one leg pulled up under him for maximum spring while he took a big bite of his sandwich, "I know!"

Mozzie just grinned, "You want to go with him tomorrow, Neal?"

Neal hummed around his sandwich, thinking very hard about that, "Can I?"

"If you want to."

"Okay. But I might still be bits of little, so maybe if they make me have dinner with them, cause they usually do, you're there too?"

Mozzie nodded, "I can do that."

"Good."

"What's on our afternoon schedule?"

"More Blue's Clues."

Mozzie held back a long groan. "Of course it is."

***

'To play Blue's Clues, we gotta find the...?' 'Pawprint!' 'Oh a pawprint! And that's our first...?' 'Clue!' 

Mozzie nearly brained himself on the wall. You would not even begin to imagine how much Blue's Clues Neal could watch. Apparently, Neal had been exploring his little side since his early teens, usually watching Blue's Clues under the guise of being a lazy teenager, but mostly just because the show had enraptured him.

Neal was the cutest little Mozzie had ever met, (mostly because Neal was Mozzie's for the most part, and Mozzie had always been kind of possessive) but an adult could only handle so much of one single cartoon before he felt like committing murder.

And Mozzie is a pacifist.

 

"Scoot back, Neal."

Neal looked around, a little dazed before scooting back two feet on the carpet in front of the tv, leaning forward to make up for the lost space. Mozzie rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

Maybe he should turn off the tv for the rest of the night. Not like Neal hadn't seen every episode of Blue's Clues ever made.

When the episode was over, Mozzie didn't give the little time to demand another, turning off the tv before Neal could protest and standing up. "I think someone needs to get some fresh air."

Neal frowned, "But outside is for icky adults."

Mozzie snorted, "Yes, but the balcony is for tiny brats who need to learn manners. It's perfect. Let's go out there and get some air and watch the sun go down."

Neal stood up and popped his back, looking curious, "Can we make a fire when it gets dark and do marshmallows and smores?"

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe if June wants to join us, we can break out the Candy Land and play for candy."

Neal opened the balcony door and stepped out, looking excited. June and Mozzie always let him win Candy Land when they played for chocolate. They were the best. He knew fully well, because otherwise, the three of them always cheated and it'd be whoever was the best cheat to win. Little Neal wasn't a very good cheat though, and Mozzie didn't eat dairy and June said she was too old for so much chocolate.

He'd clean them out soon enough.

It was a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> ageninenine.tumblr.com is a blog that I am integrating for White Collar, Brooklyn Nine Nine, and Criminal Minds ageplay. Come check it out, give me ideas, talk to me. Really, talk to me. I'm so lonely.


End file.
